Walking Dead One Shots
by Awesomesaurs
Summary: I know this has been done before and probably a lot better than mine. This is too get the little plot lines that are in my head onto paper or a computer screen. Swearing in some as well as some minor smut. Mostly Daryl or Rick
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION

My name is Jenny, I'm 18 (19 in Feb) and in my third year of college because I was stupid and didn't revise/study enough and am now having to do the year again.

Thanks for clicking onto this story or stories. This is a range of different Walking Dead imagines or one shots, however you want to say it.

It is mostly Daryl with bits of Rick. If you have an idea you are welcome to hit me a review and I will add it to my list. I can attempt others but they might not be very good.

Due to College the posting will be irregular just warning you now.

Reviews are welcome.

Enjoy


	2. Daryl Bitten but immune

Title: Bitten but Immune

Characters: Daryl X OC

Triggers: Smutish

Words: 1601

Daryl and Y/N have been together for around 6 months but have been in the group since the beginning in the quarry and now are at the prison. They have been here for around a month and a half.

Judith is desperately in need of formula after Lori's death. Maggie and Daryl got the first lot and now it is Daryl and Y/N turn.

"Come on honey bunch" Y/N says as Daryl grabs his crossbow from their cell. He turns and struts towards her with his crossbow on his shoulder "I will shoot one of these arrows at your butt if you don't stop with the names darlin'" He says grinning and walking away from her. "Who'll keep ya warm when it gets cold" she asks walking beside him he turns and wraps his arm over her shoulder "Guess it'll have to be a walker" He says grinning until they reach everyone else and his grin disappears as well as the arm over her shoulder and he grasps Y/N's hand instead.

"Still not liking the attention baby" Y/N asks squeezing Daryl's hand

"Nope" He says popping the P and squeezing her hand back

"Come on lets go" Daryl says walking towards his bike.

"Come back safe" Rick says as he passes them and walks towards the gate so that he can let them out.

Y/n swings her leg over the bike after Daryl has gotten on. She takes the crossbow from his back and places it over her own to give me space to hold onto him to. "Comfortable" He says as he start the bike up

She wrap her arms around his stomach and squeezes "Yep" she says grinning and they begin to drive away.

"See ya Rick" Daryl shouts as he leaves the gates.

They have been riding for about 10 minutes when Y/N slips her hands under Daryl's shirt and roams his chest as well as his stomach. She can feel the jagged lines of his scars under her fingers as she stokes over them. Her hands trail lower towards the lump that's below his stomach and as she places my hands over it the bike swerves and they nearly fall off.

Daryl pulls over to the side of the road and gets of the bike. He pulls Y/N off as well and braces her against a tree. He crashes his lips to her's as his hands roam her body as she did earlier. Moaning he lifts her shirt as she get his off, his crossbow already discarded and on the floor near his feet in case a walker does arrive.

He start to unbutton her jeans when the sound of growling and moaning which wasn't Daryl or Y/N began to get closer. Daryl picked up his crossbow and shot the walker behind him and grabbed enough arrow to shoot the second one. "Come on ugly" He says as he aims.

Unknown to them there are more than just 2 walkers one is coming behind Y/N and before she knows it there is a bite mark in her arm as she stabs the walker in the head. She makes no sound as she attempts to put her shirt back on and hold down the bite mark on her arm which is bleeding. A lot.

"Daryl shoots the one that he was aiming for before turning around and smiling broadly before looking at Y/N holding her bleeding arm and them looking towards the walker that is on the floor with a knife still inserted into its brain.

"No" Daryl whispers before dropping his crossbow and running to her side. She slowly slip down the tree sitting at the base of it with Daryl on his knees in front of her.

"No" He says again before grabbing his knife and about to cut into Y/N's arm "No, Daryl, it's been too long, I'm already infected" she says placing her good hand on his arm with the knife in it.

"No, I'm not losing you. I lost Merle, Sophia, Amy, Lori, Andrea and Carol I am NOT losing you too" He says as tears fill his eyes and drop down his face. "Not you" He says again before dropping his head and sobbing in front of her.

"I can't lose the one person I have ever loved not now" He says still crying

"I love you too, you know that. I'll always be here with you, even if I'm not here physically" Y/N says stoking his face to rid of the tears. He nods before looking at her and kisses her lips in the most gentle, loving kiss she has ever experienced and smiles through her tears.

"You want me to?" He trails off looking into Y/N's eyes and she shakes her head "I want too, I don't want that on your mind all of time" He nods before kissing her again.

"I love you, there will never be anyone else. I promise" Daryl says as he places his hand on her arms before kissing her face.

"If you find someone who make you feel like you feel with me, I give you permission to move on. I don't want you to be sad and depressed all of your life. Don't pull away from the group too much and continue living. I don't want to see you up there until you are a lot older" Y/N says smiling and leaning to kiss him one last time.

He leaves me his gun with bullets in before standing up and walking towards his bike.

"Tell the guys I love all of them" Y/N say in a mere whisper. He nods and gets on his bike and speeds away with blood covering his clothes, face, arms and hands. He pulls into the prison with Rick, Carl, Maggie and Glenn as he pulls to a stop he collapses to the ground in a heap of tears as Rick looks around at the faces which are all in shock. "Something happened to Y/N"

2 months later

Daryl hasn't spoken to anyone even when Carol was found by Rick. He hunts, goes on runs and is pulling away from the group entirely only being around for Judith. Most of the group wouldn't be surprised if he never came back after a hunt.

"Dad I'm going to walk around the fences again" Carl shouts towards his father as he walks with his gun and knife ready to stab any walkers.

As he gets close to the gate he sees a large collection of walkers on the east side e runs over and begins stabbing them along with a lot of the other group members when they hear a voice "Carl?" Carl stops stabbing and looks to see blood hair splattered with blood. Bright green eyes looking at him. It was Y/N.

"y/n" Carl shouts before opening the gate and letting her walk in and getting rid of any walkers wanting to walk in with her.

"Your Bit" Rick says as he looks to her arm "I was bit with Daryl like 2 months ago and was about to off myself but I don't feel like I was sick or had a fever so I just cleaned my wound and made my way back here, got into a little bit of a problem with the governor and had to play walker. Soaked myself in blood and moved along with the undead"

Y/N looked around at the faces that all looked rather shocked at what she said but she didn't really care "Where is he?" She asked getting straight to the point. "In your cell, only leaves to hunt or go on runs"

She nods and walks in that direction with a limp in her step from where she fell when she had to run.

She walked up the stairs and could see the outline of his body in the reflection of his shadow. He held is head in his hands and then rubs his face as he continues to clean his crossbow

"Hey honey bunch" She says leaning against the cell doors she did so often when she lived here. Daryl looked up at her and then back to his crossbow, he shook his head and looked to her again. Still standing there she walked towards him and dropped to her knees.

"Dare, it's me" She says taking his face in her hands "I'm okay, I'm here" She says softly looking into his blue eyes "Y/N" Daryl says as he looks in her green eyes. He looks around her face at the small cuts and blood covering her face.

"You look rather dirty" He says stroking her face "Your normally wearing your short jean shorts and dark green tank top not long jeans and leather jacket" He says playing with the collar of her jacket and smiling before leaning forward and kissing her anyway.

As he leans back he opens his eyes expecting Y/N to be gone but as he does she is still there, he leans in again and when he opens his eyes once again she is still there.

"You were bitten in front of me I couldn't, shouldn't have left. If I knew" He sighed and dropped his head onto my shoulder. "Baby, I was bitten but haven't turned. I'm not sure why but I love you to the end of time and beyond.

Hershel took blood and investigated what happened and had the idea that she was immune to the walker virus. This was proven when she saved Carl's life from a walker and was bitten again and got sick but didn't turn.


End file.
